weatherchannelfandomcom-20200215-history
WBBJ
'''WBBJ-TV, ch. 7, is the ABC TV affiliate located in Jackson, Tennessee. It's owned by Bahakel Communications of Charlotte, North Carolina. It's transmitter is located in Jackson. Offices & studios are located @ 346 Muse Street in Jackson. It started broadcasting on March 6, 1955 as WDXI-TV, a CBS affiliate owned by Aaron Robinson. In 1968, it changed to ABC & a year later was sold to Bahakel & adopted it's current call letters WBBJ-TV. WBBJ-TV has the historical distinction of being the oldest TV station in Tennessee to have had continuous ownership by the same company that put the station on the air. 1 other Tennessee TV station, WKPT-TV in the Kingsport-Johnson City-Bristol, Tennessee-Virginia market, has the 2nd oldest station license in Tennessee with the same company that launched the station, coincidentally going on the air the same year WBBJ was sold to Bahakel. These 2 station owners have long surpassed station ownerships in much larger markets in Tennessee. WBBJ's DT signal broadcasts an HD feed for network programming with SD feeds for all other programming on 7.1, an analog upconverted feed on 7.2 & the local weather radar with NOAA Radio as audio on subchannel 7.3. WBBJ, like many of the stations that broadcast on Ch. 7, features the Circle 7 Logo. (It had done so in the past, then used WJLA's stylized Circle 7 logo for several years, but returned to the full logo in 2003.) On August 1 2007, WBBJ debuted new graphics, a new logo, new music & an updated weather set. WBBJ, which had been using Frank Gari's Image News music package since 1999, switched to In-Sink by Nashville, Tennessee-based company 615 Music. Also on this date, the 5 PM newscast dropped the "Live @ 5" branding & returned to "ABC 7 Eyewitness News @ 5". Likewise, the 90-minute morning newscast rebranded to "ABC 7 Eyewitness News Good Morning West Tennessee". On-Air Talent Current Anchors *'Tom Britt' - ABC 7 Eyewitness News Mid-Day, ABC 7 Eyewitness News @ 5 *'Brad Douglass' - ABC 7 Eyewitness News @ 6 & 10, also fill-in anchor @ 5 *'Keli McAlister' - ABC 7 Eyewitness News @ 6 & 10, also fill-in anchor @ 5 *'Mallory Cooke '- ABC 7 Eyewitness News Good Morning West Tennessee *'Bart Barker' - ABC 7 Eyewitness News Good Morning West Tennessee *'Victoria Taylor' - ABC 7 Eyewitness News GoodMorning West Tennessee Saturday *'Jordan Hall' - ABC 7 Eyewitness News Weekend Anchor *'Kurt Mullen' - ABC 7 Eyewitness News Reporter and Fill in Anchor Weather Anchors *'Tom Meiners' - Chief Meteorologist *'Brian Davis' - Forecaster (Weekday Mornings) *'Corallys Ortiz' - Meteorologist (Weekends) *'Moe Shannel' - Meteorologist (Saturday Mornings) Sports Anchors *'Amahd Hicks' - Sports/5th Quarter Anchor/Reporter (Weekday) *'Bart Barker' - 5th Quarter Anchor Reporters *'Brittney Hardway' *'Amber Hughes' *'Kurt Mullen' *'Eric Perry' *'Stephanie Ryan' *'Bryan Carnaggio' *'Dan Lampariello' *'Bethany Thompson' Past Personalities *'Chlesea Ambriz' - meteorologist (now at WSAZ Charleston) *'Brandon Artilles' - ABC 7 Eyewitness News Good Morning West Tennessee *'Laura Bannon' - Meteorologist (formely at KSNW in Wichita) *'Emily Jordan' - ABC 7 Eyewitness News Mid-Day *'Beth Phillips' - anchor *'Gary Pickens' - meteorologist (Retired) *'Rachel Platt' - reporter *'Anne Pressly (deceased)' - General Assignment Reporter (1 month) *'Alison Montoya' - Anchor/Reporter (now at WXIX in Cincinnati, Ohio) *'Jonquil Newland' - Reporter (now at WTVF in Nashville) *'Ginger Trice' - Anchor/Reporter *'Victor Williams' - Reporter *'Shaun Fossett' - Reporter *'Ashley Haddock' - Anchor/Reporter *'Jordan Leigh' - Reporter *'Ryan Davidson' - Weather *'Jennifer Lahmers' - Anchor/Reporter *'John Stewart' - Sports *'Erik Taylor' - Meteorologist (now at WOWK in Charleston) *'Angela Migliaccio' - Anchor/Reporter *'Ravi Kapur' - Anchor/Reporter *'Amy Silver' - Anchor/Reporter *'Porcha Johnson' - Reporter *'Chip Washington' - Anchor *'Kara Kostanich' - Anchor *'Mickey Goodwin' - Anchor/Reporter *'Natasha Ray' -Reporter *'Vicki Zamata' - News Anchor *'Kimberly Laburda' - News Anchor *'Erin Pickens' - News Anchor *'Misty Shay Cole' - News Anchor *'Noel Glasgow' - Sports Anchor *'Jason Marks' - Sports Anchor *'Greg Hammond' - Sports Anchor *'Courtney Friel' - News Anchor *'Katie Garrety' - News Anchor *'Keli Fulton' - Sports Anchor *'Tiffany Carey' - Weather Anchor *'Anjuli Porter' - News Anchor *'Eddie Holmes' - Meteorologist *'Tommy Stafford' - Weather Anchor *'Julie Rhodes' - Fill-in Weather Anchor *'Marty Steinmetz' - News Anchor *'Christine Kelly' - Reporter *'Buddy Pearson - '''Sports Anchor *'Dave Weatherly - Sports Anchor *'''Nick Paranjape - Reporter *'Marlin Williams' - Sports Anchor *'Jim Holder' - Sports Anchor *'Sharrie Williams' - Anchor/Reporter *'Nancy Lubinski' - Anchor/Reporter *'Liz Wilson' - Anchor/Reporter *'Lew Jetton' - Reporter/Weather/Sports *'Ron Nored (deceased)' - Reporter *'Pamela Beene' - Anchor/Reporter *'John Scofield' - Anchor *'Joe Larkins', News Anchor *'Jack Church', Sports Anchor *'Bob Jelinek', Weather Anchor *'Mike McEvoy' - Weather Anchor DTV External links *ABC 7 Eyewitness News' Website